


Short and Sweet

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, No angst here, Pretty much self-indulgent, Thanks, for once, with more help from Eliza/hillflirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Prompt fromkaysnoon Tumblr - "I was trying to protect you."Trevor and Jeremy hold a Game Night.





	Short and Sweet

Jeremy’s laughter echoed throughout the penthouse as both he and Trevor busied themselves on customizing their characters in the video game they were playing. This game had just came out, and the two had decided to have a game night together, to play through the co-op. They hadn’t had very much time to hang out together recently, honestly, as they had been busy with planning for the latest heist, and really didn’t have any time for themselves.

Trevor glanced at his boyfriend’s half of the screen to see what exactly the green-haired man had been laughing about, and chuckled to himself to see that his character’s height had been heavily edited, to make him a more… _realistic_ height. 

-

Later on in the night, when they were halfway through the multiplayer story, Trevor gave a panicked yell when his path was blocked by a bunch of enemies, all holding SMGs and aiming right at his unprepared character. Jeremy, Caleb-ing for just a moment, saw Trevor’s dilemma and gave his own determined “Hap hap!” as he forced his character to sprint to his teammate’s side, equipping his gun and beginning to shoot at the guys alongside Trevor’s character. Unfortunately, Jeremy’s character was just too _short_ , and Trevor’s character still got shot to pieces, even with the _minuscule_ help of his boyfriend’s pint-sized character.

After Trevor’s howling fits of laughter ceased, he turned to face Jeremy, whose face was just a _little_ red, either in embarrassment or in anger, he couldn’t tell. “Looks like you… fell a _little short_ on the job, didn’t you?” 

“... Shut the fuck up. I was trying to protect you, like a decent boyfriend.”

This earned him a kiss to the cheek from the taller man. “Oh, don’t worry, I still appreciate your efforts, as _small_ as they were,” The man’s grin grew wider, if that was possible. 

“Fuck off, Trevor! _Enough_ with the short jokes!

“Jeremy, don’t be so _short_ tempered! You have so _little_ patience for the arts, despite having majored in them.”

“Fucking- God damn- Shut the hell up and respawn so we can try again.”

“Fine, fine, whatever we say. Hopefully, our chances this time won’t be _diminished_.”

“ _Babe_!”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I laughed the entire time I was writing this,,,, I really needed something funny after all that Angst
> 
> Thanks to [hillflirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillflirty) and [GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffseightgreatestmistakes) for beta-ing!
> 
> check out my tumblr: [sarah](https://www.starryalpha.tumblr.com)


End file.
